


Lieutenant Do

by The crud (Thecrudest)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Blood, Doctor Baek, Fluff, Hospital, I Tried, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, baeksoo - Freeform, but this is my work, graphic depiction of miscarriage, i love baeksoo, i'll do what i want, inaccurate usage of military term, other members appearance occasionally, slow update, soldier soo, wrong imaginary of military law
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecrudest/pseuds/The%20crud
Summary: Living as a pair with a soldier will not gonna be easy -- that what at least Baekhyun agree to when he signed up for this marriage.Human race has come to the point of advance technology, creating a new DNA of human in which male could reproduce and bear child on their own called; carrier and another normal type of male called giver.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> this is crossposted on aff

 "How do you expect me, a soldier, to not get injured in every mission I was sent to?" Kyungsoo burst in annoyance. 

 

"Well, they should've knew. You are pregnant. How can they sent a pregnant officer to the battlefield. That's just unreasonable," Baekhyun retorts, equally annoyed as Kyungsoo. 

 

"How should they knew, if me myself doesn't know that," the last sentence is muttered in a whisper. 

 

Baekhyun stops his motion, eyes darts to the guilty face behind him. Kyungsoo tries not to look the piercing gaze on him but still ended up looking at him. Baekhyun eyes is fiery, face blotched with red.

Kyungsoo is dead now.

Baekhyun takes a really deep breath and slowly let it out. The house is eerily silent and that sends chill to his bone. 

 

"So, you say, even you, yourself doesn't even know that you're pregnant," it doesn't sound like question at all. 

 

Kyungsoo slowly nod, too afraid to do something that might invokes his anger more. 

 

"Very well, my husband," he says calmly, walking out the front door and it's closed with a soft click. 

 

Kyungsoo knee buckles and he leans against wall, holding himself. He let out a sigh. He fucked up big time.

 

Kyungsoo went home this evening feeling so weary since the higher ups decided to suspend his service and took his special ID and his dog chain. He acted carelessly, letting his comrades injured and not acting according to the command. 

 

"...and most of all, you are pregnant. You've broke the regulation. No pregnant soldier would be sent out, be it woman or man. Did you knew this?." The commandant look is stern on him. 

 

"Yes, sir." Kyungsoo doesn't even dare to raise his face right now. 

 

"Very well, Lieutenant. You may be dismissed," 

 

He walked out the room, eyes nailed to the floor, feeling his soul left his body. Even when his subordinates and the lower ranking soldiers greeted him, he didn't respond to it. 

 

He packed his thing, only a few t shirts and a padded jacket for casual use, stuffed it into a duffel bag. His roommate, Captain Kim looks at him with a regretful eyes. 

 

"Hey, I'm sorry for your child," he softly taps his shoulder. 

 

Kyungsoo gave  him a smile and walked out. 

A few weeks ago, he's sent to a mission retrieving one of the fallen comrade body from enemy territory. Since he's in a special force, so with only a group of four, they ambushed the place, taking whatever theirs and leave. But the enemy was in a very high alert, so they were busted out and one his comrade, Colonel Kim younger brother was shot on the left shoulder and right thigh. So Kyungsoo acted on impulse and shot the culprit but that triggered their alarm. They were cornered.

Kyungsoo knocked down a few of them, but they were still out numbered. One of them lured him out of his group and Kyungsoo realized it a minute too late that it's a trap. So, when he came back to his group, almost all of them were badly injured or unconscious. He was stabbed in the shoulder but he grabbed the enemy, throwing him down. The enemy gained his footing and took the slim dagger from his shoe and stabbed his abdomen, just beside the navel. A surge of unknown energy came into him as he slitted the throat of his enemy, dropping to his knee as the wound from his shoulder and stomach begun to throb real bad. When the backup arrived, his mind was afloat but he's was conscious. 

 

"Kyungsoo, do you hear me? You're bleeding so much, so try to stay with me as long as you can," he knew that voice, it's Jongdae from medic unit.  

 

He weakly raised his thumb but there's unexplainable pain between his leg. He groaned, hissing when Jongdae yelled in panic. 

 

"Oh my god. Medic hurry. We need a stretcher. Patient suffers a lot of blood loss." 

 

After that, his consciousness completely wiped out and he blacked out. 

 

He woke up to the smell of antiseptic and steriled floor. He looked around, scanning for human presence or at least sign of human and when he found none, an awkwards feeling of relief washed over him. He tried to move his body but he felt a throbbing pain in his shoulder and stomach. And there's dull pain in his genital area. He sat up but Jongdae came just in time to stop him. 

 

"You shouldn't move so much. You've lost a large amount of blood." 

 

"How long have I been here?," his voice cracked.

 

"36 hours, a record lieutenant. Last time you were knocked out for 48 hours," he grinned. "But that was hell of a thinking, do you know how dangerous for your life? Men pregnancy is so complicated and one miscarriage could've bring death to them. You are lucky to survive," he mumbled, scribbling something on his chart. 

 

"What, I'm pregnant? I mean, I was pregnant?" Kyungsoo eyes widen, mouth slightly ajar.  
Jongdae nodded, eyes bright. 

 

"Oh shit, I screwed up," Kyungsoo rubbed his face and ran his hand through his hair. 

 

And here he is, inside his house which suddenly feels so suffocating for him. Baekhyun stormed out calmly from the house and Kyungsoo never feels so helpless like this. They never fight because Baekhyun hates it. He would always be the one who avoid it and steers them to both safer option. But now, no soothing words from him, no sorry and Kyungsoo can't do anything about it since it's his fault. He's so fucked up. 

He was discharged a few hours before he broke the news to Baekhyun. Though not in a effective way.   
"So, what brings you home? I thought you are in the middle of a mission," 

 

Kyungsoo winced.  He knew Baekhyun didn't mean it to come out as sarcasm but the echo of his voice didn't sound welcoming to him. Though he was hesitant to tell him, but he assumed Baekhyun probably already knew.

 

"Well... Baekhyun. I'm injured, badly. Stabbed twice, on my shoulder and stomach. I am aborted from my mission and suspended from the service for two years." He quietly finished his words, waiting for Baekhyun respond.

 

"There is something more, I presume." Baekhyun peered from his seat. 

 

"I'm pregnant, was ,was pregnant." Kyungsoo was almost trembling by now, too scared of Baekhyun sudden unresponsive. 

 

Baekhyun exhales. 

 

"So you lost it. The baby," 

 

Kyungsoo gulp down his nervousness, hoping Baekhyun wouldn't be too angry. After all, he already forbade Kyungsoo to do anything reckless.  
The silence was so deafening. Kyungsoo never felt this kind of feeling before. Not even on the numbers of mission he ever done. Terrific.

 

"Goddamit Baekhyun. Say something." He's frustrated. He want to have that assuring words from him but Baekhyun chose to stay silent and it done nothing to soothe his anxiety. 

 

"I've nothing to say. I warned you, so many time. But you are so stubborn," Baekhyun finally opened his mouth and he continued, " How far along are you?"

Kyungsoo lower lip trembled, he licked it and winced when he could taste tang of blood with it. His dried lips must had tore the wound from it was hit before. 

"Three weeks. But Baekhyun, how am I suppose to know. I'm a male, it's hard to know," he tried to defend himself though somehow he knew it's a futile attempt. 

 

"But you are a carrier, you should've at least be aware of it. But here you are, suspended. What were you thinking? Going out on a mission when you are in that kind of condition?" Baekhyun still held his anger in, not blowing out yet. 

 

"I don't know. I was deployed and just carrying out the order. I don't expect to get injured or even had a miscarriage along the way. I just-," he was lost for word. 

 

Baekhyun stayed silent and that triggered Kyungsoo off. 

 

And that situation bring him here. He slides down the wall, physically and emotionally exhausted. He leans his head against the clean wall, knocking it with his skull with a slow thud. His mind is totally blank. The cold wood tile beneath him feels so comforting despite the aching in his shoulder and stomach. He sits there and hours passed, he don't know, don't care. All he want right now is Baekhyun. 

 

It's 10 o'clock when Baekhyun soft cursing echoes inside the space. 

 

"Holy shit, you scared me. What are you doing there Kyungsoo. Get up," Baekhyun lifts Kyungsoo up but he just slumps against Baekhyun, both arms move to circle his it around Baekhyun shoulder.

 

Baekhyun bring him to the couch, sitting beside him as he fetch him a glass of warm water. After taking a gulp from the glass, he slowly put down the glass, fiddling with his finger. The jacket on him feels suffocating but he is too occupied to care. 

Baekhyun tugs at the hem of Kyungsoo jacket and Kyungsoo let him discards his jacket off. 

 

"Kyungsoo? Are you alright? I'm sorry-," 

 

"I'm sorry I killed your child. I don't know and it's unforgivable. I just- I," he takes a deep breath. 

 

"Kyungsoo, it's fine. It's my apology. I shouldn't be so harsh on you. I shouldn't have said that after all. It just- I was too upset that you hurt yourself."

Baekhyun wounds his arm around Kyungsoo, rubbing soothing circle on Kyungsoo shoulder.   
Kyungsoo let himself falls inside  Baekhyun arm, face tucked in Baekhyun neck, trying to seek the comforting warmth from the latter. 

 

"I'm sorry Kyungsoo. I don't like to see you getting injured. You don't know how much it breaks my heart. Seeing you come home, with such bruises and scratches. When you steps inside earlier, I'm upset to see you come home like that." He kisses Kyungsoo head, holding him tightly. "I just wonder, if one day you just don't come home anymore. It terrifies me. I told you not to act recklessly. One move, and you might be dead. I may not work in the same line as yours, but I work where people dies everyday and with various of reasons, illness, accident, murdered. I just don't want that happened to you." Baekhyun kisses his head again and moves to kneel down between Kyungsoo thigh. 

 

"Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo eyes him, back hunching to hold Baekhyun body as his waist is bracketed by Baekhyun arm around it. He nuzzles his face on his stomach, carefully avoiding the stitch by the smell of the antiseptic. "As for the child, I don't really mind though it's such a pity. You are a healthy carrier, so having another might not be a problem. I just don't want you to act like this anymore. That's why I am really against you staying with that unit. I don't know what to do if I really lost you. I love you so much, more than you could ever imagine." He continues to nuzzle his face into Kyungsoo stomach. Planting soft kisses on the plank of Kyungsoo well build stomach. 

 

Kyungsoo chuckles, feeling ticklish from Baekhyun ministration. He strokes Baekhyun hair softly, giving him a very soft, fond look.

 

"I'm sorry I tried to hurt both of us, but we already talked about this Baekhyun. I like my job, I really love to be with the military." He runs his hand through Baekhyun soft lock, caressing Baekhyun flawless nape along. He feels so worn out, since the stitches are aching again. 

 

"Baek, it hurts." Kyungsoo pushes his head away from his stomach and hisses when it straines his shoulder stitches. 

 

"Oh, sorry." Baekhyun looks sheepish and moves to sit beside him, one arm reaches his waist to pull him close. They both basked in each other presence, whispering sweet nothing. 


	2. Baekhyun

Their meeting wasn't any special but wasn't any ordinary than any normal couple anyway. An arranged marriage would be the perfect word for it.

Clichè isn't it?

  
Baekhyun is a nice gentleman whose mothers would want to marry off their daughter —or in this case son too, with him. Reason? Simple.

He has a stable job, came from a well-off family, good-looking, a perfect gentleman and epitome of whatever perfect you can call. Totally a man that cut out straight from the fairy tale book. And the most important trait—he is a _giver_.

  
So when Baekhyun turned 25 years old, his mother made him start thinking of building a family of his own and Baekhyun didn't have anything against that idea at all. So, his mother sets him up on various suitors, women, and carrier, but none of them appealed him—except this one awkward man. Baekhyun got one weird feeling, oozed from his aura. He had a droopy shoulder, but his overall physical look nice; sturdy and lean body with a quite thin waist for a man (but he himself is a man with a wide pelvis, so Baekhyun didn't judge). His rosy plush lips and wide innocent eyes really contradict his hard appearance. Baekhyun guessed he's in his early 20's, maybe just finishing his mandatory service, since he looked so young. But as the night went on, Baekhyun discovered that he didn't just finish his service but he IS with the military and he was a year younger but he's born earlier in the year so that made him in the same age as Baekhyun (which leave Baekhyun speechless for a minute). But nevertheless, with the short cropped hair; gelled up to look stylish and formal, his small gesture of rubbing his thigh; a telltale of his nervousness—he assumed, Baekhyun found Kyungsoo was a very interesting and cute person to be with. They would definitely be looking good together. 

So Baekhyun went ahead and decided to bring him on another date. He said, taking Kyungsoo hand in his — "If I'm gonna ask your hand in a marriage, it would be very rude for me to not properly court you isn't it? So, if it's not a bother to you, would you not mind to go on another date with me?"— before tenderly kissing the back of Kyungsoo hand. But Kyungsoo reaction was sure very priceless; his eyes opened wide and his irises trembled, the blush creeping from his cheek to his ears. Totally a sight Baekhyun love to photograph and put it on the wall. 

Their first date (practically second date but Baekhyun like to call it first, it's more romantic that way) went out to be really well. They spent time together for the whole day, visiting tourist attraction places in Seoul since Kyungsoo said he never been to any of it; to which Baekhyun happily dragged him to the place around Seoul.

From their excursion, Baekhyun learned a lot of minor things about Kyungsoo. He wasn't into the skinship and he's a demure person though Baekhyun thought it might just a temporary thing. His eyes was the most expressive about him, like the way it's lighted up the moment he tastes the takoyaki they bought from the food truck near the riverside of Hangang or the way his eyes sparkles when the street performers did a trick using the simple card play, it's all too adorable for his heart to bear.

They agreed to meet up again after that and every time, Baekhyun would bring Kyungsoo to the places that couple usually went to and do the couple stuff though it's a bit embarrassing for them. But some thing actually bothers him, Kyungsoo was never not polite with him to the extent of him bowing to him whenever they met and parted. He even using _jondaemal_. But he guessed it just military habit since he remembered his service days. Still, those thing did nothing to his affection.

He's so lovestruck.

  
He lived his day as if he's floating in every single day after that. It just the thought of having such a completely cute and awkward person as a pair was so appealing to him. So on fifth date, his mother shoved him a small dark maroon velvet box into his hand and urged him to propose Kyungsoo already— which he did later when they were gonna part on their way home, right in front of Kyungsoo apartment complex garden.

  
"You...would you like to spend the rest of your entire existence with mine in it? Would you marry me," he said, getting on his left knee, eyes not leaving Kyungsoo beautiful brown orb that suddenly look so shiny and sparkly under the flickering neon street light.

  
It's a shame that he couldn't see Kyungsoo reaction clearly under the light, but his lack of movement makes Baekhyun a little bit nervous. A while later, he got his answer, with a slightly crack in Kyungsoo voice.

  
"O—okay, I d-do?"

 

 

 

"...Byun-saem. You alright?" A tall, young nurse was standing in front of his table with his resting bitch expression.

  
Baekhyun snapped out from his fluttering thought, keeping his cool by smiling sweetly at him.

  
"Ah, Nurse Oh. Nothing, I'm alright." He flashed his signature smile and dismissed him after taking the record he asked from the young giver earlier, though he heard a mumble of 'ugh, lovesick people' from him when he walked out the room. Baekhyun chuckled. Poor the younger, he's just have been dumped by his girlfriend two days ago.

  
He's staring at his wedding invitation card again—the one he's going to give to the director, since the director's a good friend of his father— trying to suppress his happiness from exploding.

  
\-----

  
The moment he slided his hand to hold Kyungsoo's, he felt a jolt of electric coursing through his vein and bone. He shivered at the sensation. The feeling was too surreal to him. Kyungsoo soon gonna be his other half, keeper of his heart, his life. Forever.  
Kyungsoo grip tighten on his clammy hand the moment Reverend Jung announced they were husbands and Baekhyun couldn't contain his happiness as he dove in to catch Kyungsoo plump lips in a searing kiss. He could make out the gasps and wolf whistle from the guests but he paid no heed since Kyungsoo was all that's matter to him right then and forever. 

 

 

 

 


	3. Kyungsoo

**Kyungsoo**

 

Kyungsoo is a man of honour. His passion of being a soldier is so much admirable. A few kids from his neighbourhood often sneaked around his parents house when he was on leave from the academy and came home to visit his parents.

 

  
His family wasn't that well off, his father was a headmaster of a small elementary school in the next city and his mother used to be a high school teacher but she quit after he turned six and been doing small classes for the unfortunate kids at the city hall since then.

But she stop doing it quite some years ago, when Kyungsoo no longer went to school.

 

  
And he is such an obedient son who listens to his mother; too well.

So when his mother said he should go on this one marriage interview, he simply said yes without hesitation.

  
"Kyungsoo-ya, remember Aunt Hyeja? The one who used to come when you were kid. I met her earlier and she said a son of a friend of her is searching for a partner. So she somehow recommended you to her friend. So why don't you go... to meet him. She said the son is a giver," his mother gave him an expectant look.

  
"—and he came from a nice family as well. He's a doctor and his father owned a big pharmacy-"

  
Kyungsoo knew she's beating around the bush now but, he wasn't planning to say 'no' either.

  
"If that you want, then I'll do it, mother," he cut his mother politely, giving his mother an assuring smile.  
His mother was flustered by his immediate answer, looking a bit guilty.

  
"Y-you sure, 'Soo? I mean, I don't want you to do this because of me. It's your decision since it's your life. I just want the best for you,"

  
"Mother, if you think it's best for me to go, then I think it's best for me as well." He gave her a radiant smile, looking at her with a fond eyes.

 

To be honest, Kyungsoo himself was so nervous of meeting the man. Who knew how's that guy was.

'Is he a good man?' 'Am I suited to be with him?'

  
There's rattling sound of the door to his room opened (it's an expensive premium Japanese style restaurant, Kyungsoo was so perplexed when he was told to go there) and his questions earlier immediately answered, feeding up his anxiety more.

  
The man was so gorgeous, with his hair half slicked up and dark grey suit adorning his body. He looked so perfect. Having been told his name and what he do for living made him felt ashamed of his honest thought earlier. But he didn't make it shown to the man in front of him. He's a soldier, he should've being able to control his expression well.

  
"It's such a lovely evening isn't it?" The man—Byun Baekhyun, he recalled.

Such a beautiful voice he possessed. The huskiness with a slightly deep note in his voice sent a shiver to his body, but he kept his guard up, since he might not up to the liking of this man.

He was very conscious of himself; a brute soldier, compared to the ethereal beauty of such a gentleman. Such a waste if he was to be tied with a person like him.

  
Their conversation came easy as the man was such a 'people' person, so he didn't have any problem to respond in such he was trained; or more likely he trained himself—senseful and thoughtful.

  
By the end of the meeting, he was almost sure that the meeting might be their last; well they wouldn't meet each other if it wasn't for this arrangement. But his hand was suddenly grabbed by Baekhyun's dainty hand and the next thing that came almost sent him tumbling.

  
_"If I'm gonna ask your hand on a marriage, it would be very rude for me to not properly court you isn't it? So, if it's not a bother to you, would you not mind to go on another date with me?"_

  
Kyungsoo actually forgot to breath for a while. It's all too overwhelming to him. So he said yes, albeit hesitantly since there's bugging doubt playing around his mind.

 

 

  
Baekhyun was a fun person, so much to keep up with the awkward Kyungsoo. When he said he never ever been going around Seoul, Baekhyun happily dragged him to every crowd filled places in Seoul.  
But still, he can't bring himself to become more familiar with Baekhyun.

Even when Baekhyun tried to hold hand with him, he flinched and immediately apologized for his thoughtless behavior which Baekhyun shrugged it off with a laugh. He seriously don't know how to act around Baekhyun.Baekhyun is a radiant ball of light compared to him, a dull old mirror. He sometimes wonders if one day, he won't have any luxury of going on a date with Baekhyun anymore since he might gonna drop Kyungsoo for another person that worth even more of his time than him.

  
So when Baekhyun suddenly went down on his knee—right in front of Kyungsoo apartment garden, with a ring box in his hand, the lingering worries and anxieties on the shore of his heart was washed away by the flooding waves of relief.

  
_"You...would you like to spend the rest of your entire existence with mine in it? Would you marry me,"_

  
It was beyond unbelievable. Baekhyun was on his knee— showing him a box of a glinting metal that all he could do was to dreamt of getting it from anybody, much more from a person like Baekhyun. He's completely nailed to the ground, the reality-shaking confession that made his heart clenched terribly.

  
He is _proposing_ me.

  
What should he respond? What's the word?

  
In a split moment of panic, he let out a raspy respond of _'o...okay, I d-do?'_ with a webbing hesitation in his heart.

  
And Baekhyun reaction to that—it wasn't clear on the surface but the pull on his neck and a fluffy cushioned feeling on his lip, made him known that Baekhyun was happy with this disposition.

 

 

Kyungsoo couldn't stop all of the overflowing feeling the moment Baekhyun recited the vow. Hesitation, insecurity, adoration, affection and trust—though Kyungsoo wasn't sure that's the right word, since it would've brought the contradiction to the first word. But he should've done all of this in good faith since Baekhyun was so great to put up with him and married him.

 

  
And so Kyungsoo repeat the vow— with a tightly taut hand, them both then declared as a married couple, that's the bit where Kyungsoo dropped everything, to embrace the whatever future they both would share—as he kissed back the lips of a dear _husband_.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo's coming home~

If Baekhyun is excited, he really doesn't want to hide it; well at least for today-- since his waiting finally coming to an end.

He couldn't contain his excitement when Kyungsoo called him after three weeks he gone for his duty—telling him that he's gonna be home tomorrow—and it's today.

He greets every single people he met, be it the patients or the staffs with the enthusiasm kin to an eager puppy. 

  
He looks so dumb and so in love, or so what his assistant said when he's smiling too much—looking a little bit eery when he's grinning to the void air.   

  
It's Kyungsoo first duty after he got married, so it basically Baekhyun first time being apart from Kyungsoo after their first night together (because Baekhyun practically gone back to his work right on the day after and Kyungsoo off to his duty). His mind wanders a lot during his free time, imagining all the thing they could do during Kyungsoo leave —which is only for a week— but he should be content, since that's all he could ever ask from Kyungsoo strict schedule. He himself didn't have that much time, but at least he could be home before the night got even darker.

  
He pulled into the parking lots, almost tripping on his feet when he skips his way to his house, trying very hard to suppress bubbling happiness in his heart.

  
"Soo, I'm home," and Baekhyun actually wait for the answer.

A minute later, he got what he want. 

"You're home already?" A deep voice echoing his greeting and then appears the most awaited man in Baekhyun life, waist hugged by a purple apron up to the neck by the loop of the thin apron string. 

  
"Yes," Baekhyun voice timidly, suddenly feeling shy when seeing the real person standing in front of him. 

Kyungsoo smiles, that small one that makes his heart beats erratically. 

  
"Did you eat your dinner yet? I made some jigae," he bashfully looking at the clock, knowing it's kinda late to ask that. 

  
"W-well, I only managed to grab some bread earlier since the traffic was terrible, so I don't?" Baekhyun smiles cheekily, noticing the redness creeping on Kyungsoo neck. 

  
Slightly taken aback, Kyungsoo flutters his eyes in disbelief and laughs at the silliness. 

  
"Then, let's have the dinner," he say as he takes Baekhyun stuff to put inside their room. 

  
Baekhyun is feeling very domestical now. He assumes, this is what they call marriage bliss. 

  
The dinner is very awkward. None of them know what to do or say since they didn't know much about each other. So when Baekhyun clears his throat, Kyungsoo jolts in his seat and Baekhyun can't help but grinning at that cute reaction. 

"So, how long your break gonna be?" Baekhyun asks, albeit knowing the period as Kyungsoo already informed him before.

  
Kyungsoo lifts his head, finally looking at Baekhyun with a doe eyes. He takes a few gulps of air before opening his mouth. He is seriously nervous. 

  
"A week, I got an extended leave since I have been called right away after the wedding. So, I requested for the extended leave," blush dusting his peach cheek while he picks his spoon to sip the jigae—trying to hide his embarrasement.

Baekhyun chuckles. 

  
"That's good then, this Tuesday is my day off. So we could've just stay at home or go anywhere you want on that day," Baekhyun grins mischivieously. "...or we could've just stay together on the bed for the entire day," 

And when he hears Kyungsoo chokes on his soup, he laughs heartily at him before helping the poor soldier. 

"W-what are you talking about," Kyungsoo is as red as tomato now and Baekhyun couldn't help but to coo at his husband. 

After finishing dinner, Baekhyun helps with the dishes— mainly distracting Kyungsoo few cheesy lines; which had Kyungsoo frowning cutely due to his embarrasement.

Kyungsoo is seriously cute, Baekhyun thought. He got embarrased by very small thing and his calm yet flustered face is very much endearing to look at. And that's making him to look forward spending his time together with Kyungsoo. 

 

Kyungsoo is already on the bed by the time Baekhyun finished his shower— body covered with the soft duvet and a thick rimmed reading glass sitting on the bridge of his nose perfectly.

Kyungsoo turns his head to look at his husband, his slicked hair earlier had gone all mushroom now, dripping some water on the floor from his shower earlier. He dries his hair using the old men technique, twisting the towel and brushes it vigorously over the hair. Kyungsoo chuckles. Baekhyun look so cute and his slightly long hair look so fluffy and soft from that action. Kyungsoo really want to run his finger through it. 

Baekhyun finishes drying his hair, and he does realize that Kyungsoo is staring at him since the beginning. So he walks to his closet, taking out his white dotted pyjama before slipping it to his body. As soon as he done, he makes his way to the bed— dipping the bed slightly with his weight. He quickly settles beside Kyungsoo, who is back to his reading—looking slightly guilty. Baekhyun chuckles and that makes Kyungsoo turns to look at him. 

"What?" 

"Hello, Husband," Baekhyun smiles softly, taking Kyungsoo book away from him and put it on the nightstand. 

Kyungsoo fiddles with his fingers since he doesn't know what to do. Baekhyun is beside him, staring at him with a look that Kyungsoo can't dechiper.

"Well, I guess I lost to your fingers then," Baekhyun pouts.

Kyungsoo lifts his head abruptly, looking at Baekhyun questioningly.

"Pardon?"

Baekhyun chuckles, a little bit embarrassed by Kyungsoo reaction to his remark.

"Well, your finger is that distracting until my face is something you could dismiss just like that," Baekhyun still tries his best to tease Kyungsoo, though he saw the creeping red on Kyungsoo cheeks.

"What-- I-- uhm...," and Kyungsoo upright demeanor crumbles. His lower lip trembles out of nerves.

Baekhyun laughs and hugs Kyungsoo sideway.

"I'm just kidding, but may I take your lovely eyes off from your fingers? Since I feel so lonely without them. Or.." Baekhyun tangles his fingers with Kyungsoo, pulling it to his chest, "...should I just take this dainty hand along with me?" he drops a kiss on Kyungsoo fingers, kissing every single of it.

Kyungsoo is way beyond red now. His body is heating up so much and Baekhyun surely had noticed that too, given that there isn't any distance between them both.

"Baekhyun," Kyungsoo voice broke cutely.

"Yes dear" Baekhyun keep kissing Kyungsoo hand, arm and crawls up to his neck, sucking it slightly.

Kyungsoo squirms against Baekhyun lips as the lips wander around his nape, behind his ear --where it tickles the most-- and his neck before pulling him into his arm in a tight hug.

"I miss you so much you know," Baekhyun mumbles in Kyungsoo neck.

They stay like that for a while until Baekhyun slowly let go of Kyungsoo to lay down on the bed.

Kyungsoo looks baffled. He kinda feeling upset when Baekhyun let go of him andlay like that on their bed. As if sulking, he clears his throat, reaches for the night lamp and flicks the switch off, mumbling 'goodnight' to Baekhyun.

But as soon as his body reaches the mattress, a hand sneaks up his torso.

"Hey Kyungsoo, are you upset?"

Kyungsoo jolts and almost elbowed Baekhyun on reflex. Baekhyun giggles.

"Whoa easy, Soo," Baekhyun pats his arm.

"Wha-- I-- Baekhyun, aren't you tired? Go ahead and sleep." Kyungsoo gently pries Baekhyun hand off his body but Baekhyun tugs Kyungsoo closer.

"Lemme stay like this, I wanna be close with you," Baekhyun mumbles, slowly drifting off.

And Kyungsoo couldn't say he is not upset but it's fine. They still a lot of time together.

 

 

 

 


	5. Day off

"Well, rather than going out, I prefer for us to spend some time together alone in this house before you and I got busy again by our commitment. You know, the lovey-dovey time?" Baekhyun sheepishly rubs his nape as he stand awkwardly near the kitchen entrance, looking flustered. He'd promised to take Kyungsoo out today for a date but he also said they would stay at home instead.

Kyungsoo chuckles and nods his head in understanding before letting out a small startled sound as Baekhyun tugs him away from the space they occupied now to their bedroom, which Baekhyun had set it into a cozy place for cuddling session. Seriously, though Baekhyun is an uptight person, he's also known as a cuddly monster and none of his past roommates ever get away from that monster. 

Baekhyun is already readied in his white baggy sweatshirt and black sweatpant while Kyungsoo is only clad in his blue loose tshirt and a black jogger pant. So Kyungsoo excused himself first to change beforehand and Baekhyun just trails after Kyungsoo with his eyes. Then something catches his interest when he see the closet that Kyungsoo opened. It's Kyungsoo's but the monocoloured garments Kyungsoo owned is seriously amusing. So Baekhyun gets up from the bed and walks towards Kyungsoo, looming at Kyungsoo's back. 

"So, this is your entire wardrobe?" Baekhyun voice startled Kyungsoo and he almost get a bruised rib. 

"Wh- Don't surprised me like that," Kyungsoo flushed and softly hitting Baekhyun hip and that gains him a soft laughter from Baekhyun.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm really curious. I never open your closet so I don't know what's in there. But you sure love black so much, from what I see," Baekhyun backed a little before moving next to Kyungsoo, slinging an arm over his shoulder. 

"Is it bad? I don't know much about fashion or anything. I just wear anything comfortable and easy to match," Kyungsoo peers curiously at Baekhyun, giving him the big questioning eyes. 

And Baekhyun is quite entrance by Kyungsoo cute appearance and really want to keep looking at it before Kyungsoo wakes him from the reverie.

"Ah, what? Uhm, no. It's nothing wrong but isn't it's fun to wear something other than black?" Baekhyun raises his eyebrow in suggestive way.

"But I... don't know how" Kyungsoo gives a bashful smile.

"Then let me show you how," Baekhyun pulls him to his closet, and Kyungsoo mouth gapes a bit with the amount of garment Baekhyun had, plus with the explosive of different colours and design of the clothes.

Baekhyun picks a loose long-sleeved yellow shirt with black stripes and hold it out in front of Kyungsoo. 

"Here, wear this. I bought this last year but it doesn't fit me so I guess it would be a little bit bigger for you," Baekhyun says as he proceed to Kyungsoo closet to look for a casual pant Kyungsoo possesed. Well he found another black jogger but he think that would do before giving it to Kyungsoo which had him stares at Baekhyun as if he grows another head.

"What...am I suppose to do with this?" Kyungsoo looks at him in curiousity, totally dumbfounded by Baekhyun action.

"Wear it. We are going out for window shopping," Baekhyun grins, knowing that he sound so ridiculously like a teenage girl. 

Kyungsoo silently complies and changed out his current wear while Baekhyun change into a thin dark-green knitted sweater, rolling the sleeve up to the elbow before slipping a casual watch.

 

They both walks to the bustling road of Hongdae since it should be not less than 20 minutes walk from their house and Baekhyun just want to enjoy holding Kyungsoo hand for the entire journey ("Baekhyun, my hand is geting sweaty. Don't you want to let go of it?" Kyungsoo softly pulling away from Baekhyun but only get a firmer grip on his hand).

Kyungsoo can't help but to stare at the long strip of shops and even bunches of people gathering around the busking group. Now he understand why his fellow comrade who only served for the mandatory service talks so much about how fun Hongdae is (Kyungsoo never went to university in the city or even enrolled into one. As soon as he finished high school, he applied for the service).

Seeing Kyungsoo expression, Baekhyun smiles at him, stopping in the middle and that makes Kyungsoo stumbles back a little.

"Wh- Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo looks a litlle bit offended.

Baekhyun stifles a laugh and keep walking, ignoring the look on Kyungsoo face.

 

Baekhyun drags Kyungsoo into a clothing shop who sells bunchs of T-shirts for few thousands won.

"Whoa, this is seriously cheap. Let's choose something," Baekhyun pulls Kyungsoo to a section where there's a rack full of colourful shirts and Baekhyun picks up some of the shirt; which had Kyungsoo cringes with the colour of it.

"Baekhyun, I don't think we both suit that," Kyungsoo tugs his hand away but Baekhyun didn't stop anyway.

Kyungsoo sighs. He don't particularly like this type of thing but anything for Baekhyun.

After looking around the entire shop, Baekhyun finally walks out the shop without buying anything.

"Why didn't you buy something?" Kyungsoo asks him, hand still taut in Baekhyun hold.

"Well, that's the fun thing of going window shopping. I used to do this a lot with my roommate back in my student days. When things got somehow hard and stressful, we all got together and walked around this street," Baekhyun stares at the street with a fond face, as if reminiscing the old memories. 

Kyungsoo hums, looking at the same direction as Baekhyun. They both continue walking in silence, hand still entwined together. Baekhyun looks at their entwined hand, thinking about how he don't know Kyungsoo that much yet.  

"So, I don't know you actually like this kind of thing," it's Kyungsoo who breaks the silence and that kinda startled Baekhyun as his body jerks in respond.

Kyungsoo chuckles while Baekhyun tries to keep his cool. He clears his throat.

"Well, it's kinda relaxing, doing all of this. Besides, I got to spend my time with my beloved one," Baekhyun looks at Kyungsoo with a soft smile and that make Kyungsoo inside flutters.

"Should I take you to my favourite place? My old classmate brother owns it,"

 

The bell jingles when Baekhyun opens the door with Kyungsoo trailing after him, and he is greeted by a young man clad in white buttoned up and black vest.

"Baekhyun! It has been so long," that man trudges towards their direction.

"Hey hyung," Baekhyun pulls that man into a side hug.

"Heard you got married. Sorry I can't go," that man pouts and he looks ridiculously cute.

"It's okay, I don't mind. But this is my spouse, Kyungsoo," Baekhyun pats Kyungsoo shoulder and Kyungsoo dips his head slightly.

"Ah Kyungsoo. I think Jongin had mentioned it once. By the way, I'm Minseok, Kim Minseok," Minseok holds out his hand and Kyungsoo gently catches it in a handshake.

"It's nice to meet you, Minseok-ssi. Thanks for taking care of Baekhyun," Kyungsoo deep voice kinda surprised Minseok but he just laughs it off.

"Nah, it should be thanks for keeping up with Baekhyun. But anyway, don't be too formal with me. Hyung will do," Minseok softly pats his back.

"Well, I gotta go. Just order away, today it'll be on the house, I have some work to do left. Enjoy your stay then," Minseok excused himself.

"Well, let's get something then. Do you like coffee?"

 

They stay at the shop for a good 45 minutes before Baekhyun eagerly pulls Kyungsoo out, waving goodbye at Minseok and promised him to visit if he had time. They continue to walk while Baekhyun starts talking about a lot of thing, ranging from his old single live to his workmate. 

"... like Nurse Oh is so grumpy but he's a sweet boy you know. Sometimes he remind me to eat or even buy me something to eat when I forgot to, but he always do that when he feel like it. And you know, I feel like introducing Jongin to him but- Kyungsoo? Are you bored?" Baekhyun stops talking when he feels Kyungsoo isn't responding to him.

"Ah, no. Just keep talking. I like listening to your voice," Kyungsoo said in a soft voice, face crinkling as he smile.

Baekhyun can't help but to splutter unattractively because seriously, how can this man--who fight the danger, having go through the fierce training-- wear this kind of face. Kyungsoo body shakes as he laugh silently at Baekhyun reaction and Baekhyun face heats up.

"Well, there's nothing special about it though," Baekhyun rubs his nape and walks a little bit fast, leaving Kyungsoo a few paces back.

And that erupt a loud laugh from Kyungsoo, the deep throated laugh that always make his heart flutters.

 

It's already five in the evening when they walk home, grabbing some ice cream and carp bread to share together while walking hand in hand. It's kinda wonderful if the upcoming days are going to be like that everyday. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo is going back

"So you mean, your service suspension is being considered? You are going back there?" Baekhyun mouth gapes in surprise.

"Yeah, in a few months I guess. But not in the near future, I promise you," Kyungsoo looks at him, stomach is twisting in knot as he waits for Baekhyun to say something. 

He knew Baekhyun going to hate this but he can't help this situation. He's going back at service anyway, whether it's in a few months or two years later. Baekhyun should understand. 

It takes a while before Baekhyun starts talking again but his face contorted into a frown. 

"You are going back after all then. I should have known that," Baekhyun voice falters as he scoops the rice carefully from his bowl, scraping the one that stick stubbornly on the surface before taking it into his mouth and munches it painfully slow for Kyungsoo observation.

He's upset, Kyungsoo knew it. He did it all the time ;sulking, he means— whenever Kyungsoo brings up the topic related to his profession. But really, Kyungsoo never thought of his service in the military as a profession but instead, he always thought it as a contribution; a passion and he really wish Baekhyun share the same view as him. 

"Well, then I guess I should prepare myself then," He chuckles, "I mean, I'm gonna sleep alone again, until your day off," He looks like he is trying his best to shrug his feeling away and he sip on the plain water, scrunching his face after that. 

"Baekhyun..." Kyungsoo tries to say something but he can't seem to find anything but then Baekhyun speaks up.

"Kyungsoo, it's fine. It's what you like. I'm gonna be fine," Baekhyun gets up, collecting all his dishes before putting it into the sink and washes it all. 

Kyungsoo keep his gaze at Baekhyun, watching as Baekhyun walks away from the kitchen with a slightly hunched back. Kyungsoo sighs. This is going to be hard.

 

He wakes up next day to find Baekhyun note on the bedside, saying he need to clock in early today. Kyungsoo sighs. He proceed to do the house works and continues to do his paperwork for his return from the suspension. He goes to gym to work his body out after resting so long (well five months is a long time) and come back home to a still empty house. It's already dark, so Kyungsoo looks at the clock and it shows 8 o'clock. It's late, Baekhyun never late to be home, not when Kyungsoo's home. 

Kyungsoo paces around, thinking of many possibilities before deciding to call Baekhyun assistance; Nurse Oh (they bonded quite well since Sehun is such a sweet boy like Baekhyun like to say) but he said Baekhyun already went home. Kyungsoo put the phone down on the table and walks into his room to grab jacket but that's when the front door swings open. 

"I'm home," Baekhyun voice doesn't sound that cheery like he usually sounds. 

Kyungsoo quickly goes to greet Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, you're home. Where did you go? Sehun said you went home early," 

"I went somewhere, you don't need to worry, I'm already home," Kyungsoo frowns at Baekhyun note. 

Kyungsoo knows Baekhyun is still sulking and he need to fix it. Kyungsoo plans to do it as soon as possible but right now, it just isn't a good time. They eat dinner in silence and Kyungsoo is very thankful that Baekhyun doesn't refuse to eat together with him. Kyungsoo tries to make some conversation but Baekhyun seems doesn't interested in doing so, so Kyungsoo gives up. 

\--

Few days—weeks to be precised; passed and Kyungsoo decides to confront Baekhyun since his patience is running thin.

"Baekhyun, we need to talk," Kyungsoo chases after Baekhyun who is on his way going out the house.

"What is it Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun sounds a little bit annoyed but he immediately fixs his voice to the neutral one and says it again. 

"What is it, Kyungsoo-yah" he says, turning around to look at Kyungsoo. 

It's a little bit awkward now, with Baekhyun sudden bust. Kyungsoo stares at him, trying to figure out the words to say without offending him. 

"Well...uhm. Listen Baek, I'm really sorry about my suspension period but didn't we talk about this already?" Kyungsoo moves to stand closer and he's glad that Baekhyun didn't step back or flinch. 

"Please Baek, understand my choice. I really need it," Kyungsoo hesitantly wraps his fingers around Baekhyun slender arm, holding it tight when Baekhyun didn't shove him away. 

Kyungsoo didn't dare to look into Baekhyun eyes, as he knew that Baekhyun might gonna get angry at his words. 

"Why don't you look into my eyes when you said that?" Baekhyun sudden questions makes him flinch. 

"I- it just-... I..." 

But Baekhyun cuts his word first. 

"It's fine Kyungsoo. Yeah, we've talk about this before. And I already said my mind over this," Baekhyun calmly  while gently pries Kyungsoo hand off him. 

"NO BAEKHYUN. I'M SO TIRED BEING LIKE THIS. WE'VE DISCUSSED THIS THING. I'M SO TIRED HAVING YOU RUNNING AWAY EVERYTIME I BROUGHT UP THIS TOPIC-" Kyungsoo paused, chest is still heaving from his outburst.

He takes a deep breath and looks straight into Baekhyun eyes. 

Then he begins again, softly this time—almost whispering; as if in plea. 

"Please, I'm sorry Baekhyun. But please understand," his vision starts to blur and his throat tighten. Kyungsoo plants his fingers deep into his palm as  he looks down, willing himself not to cry; not in front of his husband. 

Baekhyun presses his lips into a thin line, guilt creeping up into his vein. He moves forward until the tip of Kyungsoo toe almost bumps into his, before he stop and give a longing stare at his husband. He let out a heavy sigh. 

"You have no idea how much I love you Kyungsoo. I don't mind you being a soldier, but not in that unit. I loathe it. Every single day I would wait in both fear and excitement. I'm tired of having such feeling like this," Baekhyun touches Kyungsoo cheek, feeling the wetness under his palm before he tilts up Kyungsoo chin gently. 

"I love you Kyungsoo. Forgive me if I ever make you feel bad but believe me, I only want the best for you." Baekhyun voices sounds strained and Kyungsoo look up to see the tears drop from his eyes.

Kyungsoo looks straight into Baekhyun eyes; his is still wet from his own tears while he cradles Baekhyun face in his palms. 

"I'm sorry," Kyungsoo strokes Baekhyun face gently, wiping away the tears that stains Baekhyun pretty face. 

Baekhyun rubs his face against Kyungsoo wrist, pulling Kyungsoo by his waist into the warmth of his arms— and he lets them mold into each other as Kyungsoo melts into Baekhyun hold. 

"I don't want you to leave. I'll be missing you so much then," he holds Kyungsoo tighter and Kyungsoo slides his arms around Baekhyun neck, pulling him closer. 

"I'll miss you too Baek," Kyungsoo mumbles as his face is pressed close into Baekhyun neck. 

 

And few days later, amongst the letters that arrived, one stands out so much; it's the letter from the military.

Kyungsoo stares at the letter, not daring to even look at it before Baekhyun. And when Baekhyun comes home later that day, Kyungsoo hesitantly hands over the letter to him. 

"...you have been called for redeployement of service," Baekhyun reads out aloud and pauses for a while, letting out a sighs. He hands the letter to Kyungsoo and let him finishes the rest of the letter. 

Kyungsoo rubs his hand on his loose trouser, refuse to read the letter. 

"Here we go, they are summoning you back" Baekhyun gives him a lopsided smile, but it's not full. A glint in his eyes tells Kyungsoo that he's not okay but he blinks it away. 

Kyungsoo takes the letter finally and check the readmission date, 18th October— exactly a month from today. Kyungsoo sighs. This is too soon. His suspension yet to reach the maturity of year but he's been summoned already. Seven months to be precise, putting Baekhyun as his sole commitment and that almost make him forget his bliss as a country servant. 

"It's fine Kyungsoo. We still got plenty of time. It's not like you'll be gone for years. I'll be fine. You'll come back again, so don't worry. I'm okay." Baekhyun sounds like he's assuring himself than giving a comfort but Kyungsoo isn't buying so he moves to sit beside Baekhyun, rubbing his palm on Baekhyun palm in a calming manner and Baekhyun wraps his arm around Kyungsoo waist in reflex. 

Kyungsoo rest his head in the crook of Baekhyun neck, letting his weight settles on Baekhyun broad and firm chest and he feels a pressure on his head, repeating in motion. He smiles, liking the gesture. 

"I'm just really sorry Baekhyun," Kyungsoo whispers, taking Baekhyun free hand into his, tracing the beautiful digits before tangling it with his callous one. "But I'll be back before you even noticed," he continues. 

"Yeah, make sure you do then. But now, hadn't we got something to settle, hmm?" Baekhyun sharp cannines is glinting as he's wearing a playful grin on his face, hoisting up the confused Kyungsoo and make a run to their bedroom— maybe proceeding to their pre-readmission preparation sex. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
